A Dream of What Could Be
by SamCole
Summary: A series of Supernatural drabbles ratings from K-M. Mostly Sam/Dean with a few Sam/Lucifer, Cas/Lucifer, Dean/Cas and more! Some Angsty, some full of lemon scented goodness!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So I was inspired by a multitude of writers who have managed to write 50-100 drabbles thus I'm going to make my own attempt at it. Ratings will change depending on the content of the drabbles. They will be short and probably unrelated to one another and I'll post warnings and disclaimers each time I upload a new one (if I remember.) Please review, favorite, or follow for it gives me reason to upload quicker.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sam and Dean Winchester but alas, that right alone belongs to Eric Kripe and Co. I'm merely borrowing said characters (plus a few more.) I also don't make money off of this.**_

_**Rating: this one is rated T, because of suggestive themes and harsh language.**_

_**P.S. It's kind of angsty.**_

**A Dream of What Could Be**

Sam was never much for dreaming. As a child and teen he used to dream of slaying monsters with his father and brother. As he grew older those dreams became reality, only then did he realize they were never dreams; they were nightmares. Soon after that realization, his dreams changed. His new dream was to go to college, to be like normal people with normal problems, to live, get married, have children and leave the Hunting to his kin and the hundreds of other Hunters scattered across the world.

But then Jess died and he was left with Dean and his dad. Then his dad died and all he had was Dean. His dreams changed again. He dreamed to touch his lips to the other's full lips, he dreamed to touch the fair skin that lie underneath Dean's clothes, he dreamed that he were the women Dean brought to motels and he dreamed that Dean would deliver him into bliss.

But it was all a dream.

A dream of what could be…

A dream that would never be…

_**Author's Note number 2: So, do tell me how the first one was. I've already got several more typed up and ready to go when you guys want them! **_


	2. Beautiful When

_**Author's Note: Here we go again. This one is…depressing. Don't hurt me.**_

_**Rating: M for violence, Sammy abuse, coarse language and mentions of rape. Not your thing then you probably do not want to read this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own nor make profit from these things.**_

_**Beautiful When…**_

Dena thought Sam was beautiful when his face was twisted in pain. He though Sam was beautiful when his large hazel eyes shimmered with tears and a deeper emotional pain. He thought Sam made the prettiest sounds every time his fist struck somewhere on his body. He loved the way crimson would stain Sam's semi-tanned skin and leave him looking like an angel. Dean's angel. He loved the way that Sam would never ask Dean to stop, never fight back, and never tell him it was too much. Dean loved it when Sam would look at him with hope and love even though Dean knew he didn't deserve it. Dean loved the way that Sam made him feel human even if he only felt alive when Sam was barely breathing. Dean knew that Sam was the closest thing to Heaven he'd ever taste.

Dean thought Sam was beautiful…

Even when Sam was dead.

**Author's Note 2: I'm so sorry Sammy!**

_**Sam: I…hate…you…**_

**Dean: *hugs Sam* I'd never do any of that to you Sammy!**

_**Sam: *smiles* I know!**_

**Dean: *grins* wanna go have sex?**

_**Sam: okay.**_

**Yay! New story ideas! Comment please!**


	3. Hallelujah

_**Author's Note: This is the second in my lovely series of drabbles. Please review and keep in mind I'm a horrid speller and I don't have anyone currently checking over my work. If anyone notices any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. **_

_**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Sam, Dean and Castiel. I made them do dirty things. Then I woke up.**_

_**Rating: PG (K or whatever. It's fluffy.)**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Dean never would have guessed that Sam could sing. Sure he'd heard his brother sing along with a few songs but his voice was often soft or obnoxious because he was teasing his brother. Therefore, when Dean walked into the motel and heard Sam singing softly as he tapped out a few keys on a piano he stood quietly and listened. He knew Sam could play the piano, though he'd never had lessons, as a child he'd taught himself to play songs roughly by ear.

"_Well I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music do ya? Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift! The baffled kings composing hallelujah Hallelujah…hallelujah…. " _Sam's voice was soft and subtle but sorrowful and Dean decided (even though he had no clue what the song was) that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

He closed the door quietly, set the bags down on the bed and walked up to his brother. His arms draped over Sam's broad shoulders and pulled Sam against his chest, the keyboard went silent and Sam let out a startled gasp. "Dean?" He asked.

"That was beautiful, Sammy." Dean whispered.

Sam smiled and softly sang the words to Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah, there embrace never faltering.

_**Authors Note 2: Okay, crack much? I had the song Hallelujah stuck in my head and hey, nowhere in the series does it say that Sam can't sing or play piano so I decided Sammy would sing a song. If you haven't hears the song Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, I suggest you listen to it (there are many covers but it's his son, though Jeff Buckley and Imogen Heap did great covers of it.) And I know this one kind of sucks but bear with me, it'll get better, I swear.**_


	4. Perfect Puzzle

_**Author's Note: Well, since the last one was so depressing how about a change?**_

_**Rating: NC-17 for some boy-on-boy lovin'!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we could own the characters of Supernatural?**_

_**Perfect Puzzle**_

"More," Sam whispered desperately into his lover's ear. "Please, make me yours…"

Dean gave into Sam's plea, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into Sam, hitting that spot right along his prostate to bring Sam over the edge just so he could join him.

They always lay together afterward, their bodies intertwined. Dean liked how they fit together like two pieces of eachother, completing a perfect picture that would grow to define them. He loved the way Sam's long limbs seemed to mold themselves to Dean's waist, his head would usually rest on Dean's chest or shoulder and Dean would marvel at his brother's beauty. It always seemed as though Sam was created by the gods, made just for Dean.

_**Author's not 2: Guess what? This one is just barely over 100 words! I hope I got enough lovey dovey emotion into it! Review for more!**_


	5. What the Heart Wants

_**Author's Note: Okami here! I'm on my 5**__**th**__** drabble and honestly, I have no clue what to do. Originally I wanted it to be only Sam/Dean drabbles but now I've changed my mind. These will simply be Supernatural yaoi drabbles. Same rules as before still apply though so please, don't kill me!**_

_**Rating: M (because I can and I'm paranoid.)**_

_**Disclaimer: If I suddenly owned Supernatural, I wouldn't be here, writing drabbles. Instead I'd be filming these things and showing them on television, so no, in case you thought I owned these, I don't.**_

_**What the Heart Wants**_

Sam knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. His heart would speed up whenever the older male was around, his breath would catch and he'd play it off, pretend that he didn't fantasize about it. He knew his feelings would never be returned. The brunette was cool towards him, mostly unaffectionate aside from sarcastic taunting. His eyes didn't reflect the longing that Sam felt inside.

Yet he was powerless to stop it. He thought of himself as a fool, a love-struck teenager who had a hopeless crush.

So when their lips met one night Sam was surprised. He was even more surprised when the elder male bedded him, whispering delicious nothings in his ear as their hips ground almost painfully together. The next day Sam counted the marks his lover had left on his flesh, his body tingling every time he looked at one, every time he remembered just who had given them to him. Said brunette popped his head in the bathroom door, grinning as the sun began to rise, casting a soft glow on his rough yet stunning features.

"Don't tell Dean," the male said with a defiant grin on his slightly chapped lips.

Sam smiled at his new lover and pecked a kiss on his lips. "Whatever you say, Lucifer."

_**Author's Note 2: Mwahahahah! Oh yeah, I totally went there. Bet you didn't see that coming. I'm a big fan of Sam/Lucifer. Keep in mind that Lucifer did have a rather delicious looking vessel before he managed to take over Sam and you know what? This could so (not) happen! Anyway, liked it, loved it, wanna throw a rock at my head, either way review! **_


	6. Watching You Fall

_**Author's Note: Okay, this one is inspired by my new found friend (who actually explained the idea for this) SetoJouFan. This is for you! Unfortunately because it's only supposed to be a drabble getting the entire plot and raw emotion in this should be quite fun. Remember, comments, favorites, etc, make me a much happier person and are like my own special brand of crack. The more I get the more I want. Kidding. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own Supernatural. Sure is depressing.**_

_**Pairing: Sam/Castiel**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: Angst, self mutilation. Depressed!Sam and a Helpless!Castiel**_

_**Watching You Fall**_

Castiel hated to watch Sam. Why? Because Castiel, faithful Angel of the Lord, had fallen deeply in love with the human. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the soft blue colour of Sam's sad, defeated soul that made Castiel want to cradle him close, wrap his wings around him and never let him go.

Castiel knew what Sam was doing to himself. Sam thought he had hidden it so well, he thought that he'd covered the cuts, concealed the burns, but Castiel saw. Castiel knew. But what could he do other than watch as the boy killed himself.

Now, as Castiel stood over the long ebony casket, staring at the face of the only creature he'd ever truly loved, he felt as though he should have done something. Part of him wanted to blame the boy's older brother who was currently hunched over the casket, sobbing. It was Dean's fault. He'd said so many cruel things to Sam, left him when Sam needed him most.

He wanted to blame demons, Hell, Heaven, Angels and every other creature that had ever caused Sam distress but deep down he knew.

It was all his fault.

_**Author's Note 2: Wow, depressing. It kind of took on a mind of its own and became a tad bit longer than I had originally intended. Oh well.**_


	7. Let's Pretend

_**Author's Note: Another one inspired by SetoJouFan. Thanks for the idea! In this one Sam watches Dean and Castiel.**_

_**Pairing: Dean/Cas, unrequited Dean/Sam**_

_**Warnings: Depressing themes, mild mentions of sexual themes including Wincest and Destial**_

_**Rating: uh…T?**_

_**Let's Pretend**_

Sam pretended he didn't see the way Dean would look at Castiel. Quick glances stolen when Dean thought his younger brother wasn't watching. When Dean's hazel eyes would meet Castiel's soft blue ones and love would cross both of their faces. He pretended he didn't notice the way Castiel and Dean would sit to close, touch too much, and sneak away for a few stolen moments. Sam pretended a lot these days.

He pretended he wasn't disappearing. He pretended that Dean didn't forget that Sam was in the same room as him and Castiel. He pretended he didn't mind when Dean would stop talking to Sam the moment Castiel entered a room.

More than anything he pretended it didn't break him apart. He pretended that he wasn't heart broken. He pretended that he didn't love Dean.

He was disappearing.

And no amount of Pretending would change that.


	8. Busted

_** Author's Note: Are you ready? Another drabble in my collection. Enjoy!**_

_** Disclaimer: still don't own Supernatural**_

_** Rating: T, for language**_

_** Pairing: Cas/Sam**_

_**Busted**_

Sam couldn't believe it. He'd somehow become the lover to an Angel of the lord; sweet, innocent, pure, Angel. For some unfathomable reason Cas had seen a light in him that Dean either didn't see or simply ignored. To Dean, Sam was a monster, a freak, a demon. To Castiel, Sam was a fallen soul, a broken being, a sweet boy just looking for love.

"Sam, what's going on between you and Castiel?" Dean's gruff tone was a warning. He didn't like it when Sam kept things from him, in fact, he hated it.

Sam bit his tongue, fighting back a sharp reply that it was none of Dean's fucking business and that he didn't need to know. Instead he tilted his head, played innocent. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about," Dean began, sitting across from his brother. "The constant eye-fucking that goes on between you two."

Sam blushed. Busted.

_**Author's Note 2: I know, it's short, but I'm sick as a damn dog and I really just want to sleep. Sorry if it sucks. I won't even bother groveling for reviews. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed.**_


	9. Oh How They Fall

_**Author's Note: Wow, I haven't added anything to this in eons and for that I apologize. But, I do bring you another drabble-type thing, this one is very angsty and includes character death, you have been warned. It also contains spoilers for "Hammer of the Gods"**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Sam/Gabriel**_

_**Oh How They Fall**_

Sam has no clue how to react at first. He just stares blankly, thinking it must be another of his lover's tricks, that this isn't happening. Then he's bent over Gabriel's still body, sobbing, shaking his lifeless form and begging Gabriel to wake up. He keeps saying he loves him, promises him if he comes back that he'll fix everything.

After getting no response Sam simply succumbs to sobs, loud, heartbreakingly pathetic sobs. Tears run down his face and onto Gabriel's, his skin now going pale, the tears leaving streaks in the ash that dusts Gabriel's skin.

Dean stands back and watches, completely heartbroken at the sight. He'd seen Sam after he lost Jessica. Compared to this, you'd think Jess was just his pet goldfish. Sam looked broken and utterly lost now.

Dean walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his little brother like he used to do when Sam was eight. Sam lays Gabriel back down before burying his face in his brother's chest and giving way to sobs and half formed sentences of "not fair" and "I loved him…" and though Dean hates Gabriel he wishes more than anything that he was still alive.

Dean knows that Sam's going to need a lot of time to get over Gabriel but right now, all he can do is hold Sam close and think of the Angel Sam had lost.

_Oh how they fall…_


	10. The Sweetest Love

_**Author's Note: hey look! I've got another one for you guys! I think this is the tenth one but I'm bad at keeping track. Oh well, let me know what you guys think! AU, because Gabe isn't dead.**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own them**_

_**Rating: M for mentions of the dirty**_

_**Warning: Gabriel does dirty things, sometimes that involves candy. You've been warned.**_

_**The Sweetest Love**_

Sam swore that Gabriel was the dirtiest lover ever. Not dirty like, go take a shower and brush you're teeth kind of dirty, dirty like, well, like there previous sexual experience. Seriously, it was a damn lollipop and it was so not meant to go there even if it was rainbow coloured and shaped like a penis. What kind of store sells those things anyway?

"_C'mon Sammy," Gabriel's voice was low and husky with lust in Sam's ear and Sam bit down harder on his lip, trying not to scream with pleasure. "Let me hear you scream."_

No,_ was all Sam could think. He would not give into Gabriel's needs to hear him, not after he just shoved that…that _thing _up his ass._

"_Sammy, baby, please," Gabriel's lips grazed over his ear and Sam buried his face in the silk-covered pillows to muffle a scream as Gabriel pushed the grape-flavored treat into his prostate._

_Sam came, screaming Gabriel's name, only moments later._

"Sammy," Gabriel chirped, flopping down beside Sam and placing a light kiss on his forehead. "I drew you a bath, thought you'd want it when you woke up. Go ahead in, I'm gonna get us some breakfast."

Sam smiled and when he sank into the warm water of the tub, bubbles floating around him and the scent of lavender soothing his entire body, he couldn't help but think that Gabriel, though crazy, was the sweetest Angel he had ever met.


	11. When Hating An Angel

_**Author's Note: So it's been a while since I added more drabbles, and this is currently a slash pairing of the Supernatural genre that I've fallen in love with. So, yeah, enjoy.**_

_**Pairing: Sammy and Balthazar, cause fuck yeah, that's why.**_

_**Rating: PG-13, mentions of some heavy boy kissing and smutty activities.**_

_**When Hating An Angel**_

Sam hated Balthazar.

He simply could not stand the angel.

He didn't like his cocky grin, his heavily accented voice as smooth as velvet and as rich as Belgium chocolate. He did not like the way Balthazar called him darling, or the way he would place his hand on Sam's chest and smirk like he knew something, something that Sam was trying to keep secret.

Because maybe, just maybe, Sam secretly liked Balthazar, just a little bit. Sam maybe liked the way Balthazar would watch him when he thought Sam wasn't looking. Sam maybe liked the way Balthazar would lean over, whisper stupid, dirty little jokes in his ear.

And maybe, just maybe, Sam was falling in love with Balthazar. Maybe when Balthazar kissed him, Sam kissed back deeply. Maybe he kissed back desperately. Maybe he pulled Balthazar over-top of him and begged for it.

And maybe afterwards, when Balthazar laid down beside him, Sam spooned up to him.

Sam didn't hate Balthazar.


	12. What Have You Done?

_**Author's Note: Because I still love Wincest, even if season 7 is making me hurt to ship this pairing. Which is why this drabble is going to be filled with all the angst I can cram into it.**_

_**Pairing: Sam/Dean**_

_**Rating: PG-13 for swearing mentions of smutty things and angst. All the angst…**_

_**What Have You Done?**_

Sam was trembling with rage at Dean. He never thought he would feel this way about his brother, about someone he trusted and was depending on so much that it was painful. Sure, they had always been neurotically codependent on one another, but now Sam's entire belief in what was real and what was not was built on Dean, who had showed him through a little physical pain (and massive amounts of tenderness later, in the confines of a room) that he was free from Hell. He believed it because he trusted Dean. Because he loved Dean.

And Dean had betrayed him, had lied to his face and killed one of the few friends Sam had.

Sam left him, and he didn't intend to look back. Everything ached, and it was soul-deep. That night Sam had seen Lucifer everywhere, had faced torturous visions that made him wretch up the contents of his stomach. Sleep was illusive and so was relief.

And Dean, as he watched Sam walk away, knowing that he had fucked up royally could only think, _What have I done?_


	13. Smooth

_**Author's Note: Not really a point to this one, just a delicious smutty little drabble of awesome because fuck yeah.**_

_**Pairing: Sam/Castiel**_

_**Rating: M, for sexeh time and yaoi and swearing**_

_**Smooth**_

Sam Winchester would never admit it, but he could never be dominant. He didn't know why he liked submitting so much, especially when practically everyone he'd ever found attractive was smaller than him. Then again, Sam didn't really think size mattered too much. It was the attitude, and though Castiel was by no means an overtly dominant man, he was less submissive then Sam, who often craved being dominated. It was humbling and honestly, Sam simply couldn't find it in him to try to take anyone as his own.

He preferred to give.

He moaned loudly, arching back into his Angel, ripped from his reverie as Castiel slammed into his prostate. He may have been a virgin when he and Sam had first had sex, but by now, he was a sex god, and Sam his willing little human.

Castiel was huffing out his name between thrusts, lips pressing kisses between Sam's shoulders as he slammed into him. He began hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust, stroking Sam's leaking cock in sync with his hips until finally-_finally-_Sam buried his face in the sheets and screamed Castiel's name as he came.

Castiel followed suit moments later and Sam shuddered at the feeling of Castiel inside him, even after he had removed his limp cock and the two had snuggled up together to get some sleep. Maybe, just maybe, that was another reason why he liked taking it up the ass.


	14. Breakfast in Bed

_**Author's Note: So I've read fics about this pairing, and though I'm not a huge fan of it, it is cute, and I do approve, so I'm going to take a crack at this.**_

_**Pairing: Dean/Gabriel**_

_**Rating: PG, it's fluffy, really.**_

_**Breakfast in Bed**_

Dean Winchester was not one for anything sappy. Years of a hard, painful life and made him stony and unmoving about silly gestures like flowers, chocolates and breakfast in bed. When Dean had informed Gabriel of this, he hadn't meant it as a challenge, he just wanted his lover to know that-though he loved him-he was just not a romantic guy.

And of course Gabriel had tried for weeks on end to woo Dean, though the eldest Winchester couldn't fathom why. They were already lovers, and Dean was content, so Gabriel was really just doing this because he either felt he had to, or couldn't think of anything else to do in his free time.

However, Dean never expected to be proven wrong.

"This is amazing, Gabe," Dean said, genuinely awed and impressed by his lover as he took a bite of chocolate soufflé in his bed, a massive television screen before him displaying the newest episodes of Doctor Sexy that Dean had missed due to the hunt.

Gabriel smiled; feeling accomplished, and gave Dean a waggle of the eyebrows.

Dean had the greatest Archangel ever.


	15. Story at the Bottom of the Bottle

_**Author's Note: How about a quick drabble type thing for you guys? Dean drinking away his pain? Sounds like a Dean thing to do. Enjoy.**_

_**Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Dean/OC**_

_**Warnings/Rating: M to be safe, for mentions of sex and drinking and whatever else one may worthy of an M rating.**_

_**Story at the Bottom of the Bottle**_

Dean downed the whiskey, savoring the deep burn that welled up in his chest and coursed through the rest of him, warming up his insides despite the frigid temperature outside. So this was it? This was what it all boiled down too? Drink after drink to chase the pain away, to melt the ice that was threatening to stop his heart from ever beating again.

He blamed himself, honestly. It was his fault for loving, his fault for trusting and a lesson that he had learned all too well once before. Don't love, don't hope, don't believe and you won't get hurt.

"Trust no one but yourself," he muttered under his breath, earning a look from the bartender as she poured him another drink.

"Get dumped or something?" She asked, and Dean silently swore. It must be some sort of qualification for hot bartenders; the ability to read lonely drunks like open books.

"Something like that," he replied, tone gruff in a not so polite way of telling her not to touch the subject.

She held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, don't worry. I won't bug you about it. Whoever she was, she's missing out."

Dean grinned, his coy, cocky, you+me=a bed? kind of grin, even though he wasn't feeling it. He also wasn't really in the mood when she invited him back to her place, nor was he really feeling it as he pounded into her. After she fell asleep and he snuck out, he sat in the Impala and stared at the dashboard, ignoring the ringing of his cell phone, ignoring Sam, because Sam would just ask him if he was okay, and Dean would say yes.

Even though he wasn't okay.

He wasn't okay because the love of his life was gone, and all he had left to remember the Angel by was a dirty trench coat and a broken heart.


End file.
